Petit oiseau deviendra grand
by Azarha
Summary: Vous vous êtes toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait Poudlard au XIIIème siècle? (Non? C'est pas grave, y'a des cookies, venez quand même!) Nous voici donc plongé dans le monde sorcier du XIIIème siècle, avec Everard, un directeur un peu fou, des Weasley, car il y en a toujours, et surtout des personnages de Game of Thrones qui font leur rentrée scolaire...
Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :D

Merci d'avoir cliqué malgré le résumé tout pourri ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction de ma vie haha, j'espère que ce sera pas trop catastrophique !

D'ailleurs je voudrais d'abord remercier ma superbe magnifique génialissime beta Moony' qui m'a accompagné pendant tout ce chapitre, parce que sans elle vous auriez un texte bourré d'horribles fautes en tout genre, d'incohérence, et d'autres abominations que j'ai pu faire subir à la langue française...

Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous faire part des quelques changements que j'ai pu opérer sur le Poudlard que l'on connait, je me suis beaucoup renseigné pour que cela soit le plus exact possible, et j'ai ajouté quelques petites fantaisies, après tout un Poudlard du XIIIème siècle ça doit être tellement chouette !

 **\- Le bal de Noël a lieu tout les ans. Il y a aussi une cérémonie à Halloween et après les vacances de printemps.**

 **\- La coupe des trois sorciers n'est pas encore supprimée. -**

 **Comme le train n'est pas encore inventé, les sorciers se débrouillent pour emmener leurs enfants à poudlard, cependant il y a de nombreux portoloins mis à disposition dans pas mal de grandes villes.**

 **\- Les matières dispensés restent les mêmes cependant (même études des moldus).**

 **\- Le Quidditch existe déjà (depuis le XI ème siècle nous dit notre chère Rowling) cependant le vif d'or n'est toujours pas inventé, donc ils jouent encore avec des vivets dorés (par contre les petites bêtes sont protégés magiquement, hors de question qu'elles meurent!) et c'est toujours des paniers pour marquer les points, les anneaux ne sont toujours pas inventés, je crois que c'est tout pour le Quidditch.**

 **\- Il y avait aussi de nombreuses courses de balais organisés! (Dont la plus grande course en Suède, la coupe du monde de Quidditch n'étant toujours pas)**

 **\- Les duels sont très important, et des tournois ont lieu chaque mois (on s'inscrit en début de chaque mois, puis chaque semaine (tout les samedis soirs) ont lieu les éliminations, le dernier samedi du mois il ne reste plus que 8 participants, on assiste donc aux quarts de final, puis à la demie finale, il y a ensuite un break d'une petite heure, et vers 00h la finale a lieu. Le grand gagnant fait remporter 30pts à sa maison, le second 15pts et le troisième et quatrième 10pts.**

 **\- Au niveau des années, Poudlard commence à 11 ans comme maintenant, mais se poursuit bien après la 7ème année d'études (5ans après) on peut dire qu'en quelque sorte il fait aussi l'Université haha, je trouvais ça plus logique en raison de l'époque (pour moi au XIIIème il y a moins de sorcier, (il y avait moins d'Hommes, donc proportionnellement moins de sorciers) la communauté est donc plus rassemblée, plus soudé aussi, et vraiment détaché du monde moldus (même si ça en amuse certains de se faire brûler au bûcher haha...) après la 7eme année on choisit donc un apprentissage particulier)**

 **\- Et comme c'est le XIII les menaces des créatures magiques sont encore plus importantes.**

Voilà à peu près pour les changements principaux :D

Franchement j'espère ne pas me lancer dans un truc trop compliqué haha :')

En ce qui concerne l'univers de ASOIAF il faut savoir que je n'ai pas lu tout les tomes (je sais shame on me) donc la plupart de mes références viennent de la série, enfin pas vraiment pour les personnages enfin... BREF ! De toute façon leur histoire ne sera pas vraiment la même, puisqu'entre Westeros et Poudlard y'a tout un monde haha...

Par contre je ne respecte approximativement les âges... HUM oui je sais... Robb et Theon ont donc le même âge par exemple, tandis que Jon a un an de moins qu'eux, Sandor et Sansa n'ont que 5 ans d'écart etc... rien qui gène véritablement en fait, parce qu'on reste dans le même ordre d'idée d'âge hein ! Mais je préfère juste prévenir, pour pas qu'on me dise « n'importe quoi, Theon il est plus vieux que Robb, il devrait pas être dans la même promo ! » :3

C'est un SanSan progressif, je tiens à le préciser, mais il y a pas mal d'autre ship aussi en fait x')

Bon sur ce, je vous laisse avec la fanfiction, tout en vous faisant de gros bisous !

Disclaimer : Tout, sauf l'histoire en elle-même, appartient à JKR et GRRM, malheureusement :'(

** **Chapitre 1** **

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville, et les derniers rayons du soleil offraient leur ultime lumière, striant le paysage d'une douce couleur orangée.  
Le silence s'installait lentement, coupant court aux diverses animations de la journée, et laissant place à l'ambiance plus discrète et intime de la nuit.  
Au fur et à mesure que le ciel sombrait dans l'obscurité, les falotiers allumaient les réverbères. Soudain un craquement sourd et rauque retentit d'une des petites allées sombres qui donnaient sur le port. Le bruit résonna en écho jusqu'au centre de la ville, percutant chaque recoin des étroites ruelles aux maisons en colombages, et alla se perdre dans l'eau du port.  
Brusquement, une certaine agitation naquit dans l'allée sinueuse, et des bruits de pas précipités ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, talons claquant contre les dalles froides de la ruelle et vêtements bruissant en rythme. Bientôt, des voix s'ajoutèrent à toute cette turbulence frénétique.  
\- Dépêchons! Le portoloin part dans moins de 10 minutes! Retentit une voix féminine et autoritaire, avant de se faire couper par deux autres beaucoup plus fluettes.

\- Mère! Arya n'arrête pas d'envoyer de la boue sur ma robe! Mais! Elle saute _exprès_!

\- N'importe quoi, j'ai jamais fait ça! Jon dit lui!  
\- Quel est l'objet utilisé cette fois? La chaussette de la dernière fois s'est faite découvrir par un moldu... Chaque année c'est la même chose! Souffla une voix cette fois-ci beaucoup plus rauque, masculine, ne semblant pas porter grand intérêt aux geigneries des deux autres.  
C'est alors qu'ils apparurent, sept ombres déboulèrent de la rue se pressant vers le port. Tout d'abord Lady Catelyn et son époux Lord Eddard Stark, représentant de la maison du même nom, la famille la plus puissante d'Irlande du Nord. Ils étaient appréciés de tous, et leur éthique et conduite était irréprochable. Collée au jupon de Catelyn, lui tenant fermement un pan de sa cape, Sansa, la première des filles Stark. Elle avait hérité des cheveux roux de sa mère, ils étaient cependant plus brillants, plus éclatants que ceux de cette dernière, et sa longue crinière, que deux petites nattes tentaient de maintenir, lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos. De sa mère, elle avait aussi reçu ses yeux bleus vifs, en amande, si caractéristique de la maison Tully d'où venait Catelyn. Elle se mordillait les lèvres frénétiquement, les joues rosies par le froid de la soirée, et lançait des regard courroucés derrière elle. Le destinataire était bien entendu Arya, sa sœur. La petite, car elle n'était pas bien haute, s'amusait à courir tout autour du groupe, et dès qu'une flaque, un peu plus dense que celles qui jonchaient le sol dallé, se présentait, elle en profitait pour y foncer les deux pieds devant, orientant sa chute du côté de Sansa. La rousse avait désormais tout le bas de sa robe pastel tachetée de boue. Si Arya était elle aussi pourvu des deux perles saphir des Tully, la ressemblance avec sa mère s'arrêtait là. C'était son père qui lui avait légué ses cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait noué grossièrement en deux nattes enroulées de chaque côté de sa tête, mais aussi son nez aquilin, son air malicieux et son sourire pétillant. Elle était couverte de terre et de brins d'herbes, et ses vêtements débraillés et sa tignasse décoiffée laissaient penser qu'elle venait de se battre contre un quelconque animal sauvage, ce qui était probablement le cas. En bref c'était le total opposé de sa sœur, qui malgré son stress apparent, tâchait de garder la tête haute et l'air le plus délicat possible.  
\- De quoi vais-je avoir l'air moi maintenant, je suis toute sale! Lança t-elle d'ailleurs, sa voix sursautant semblant au bord de la crise d'hystérie.  
\- Tu ne resteras pas comme ça Sansa, ton uniforme est dans ta valise, que Boly a déjà envoyé à Poudlard. Arrivés là-bas, nous avons du temps pour nous changer, avant d'aller à la grande salle. Tenta de la rassurer Jon, derrière elle. Jon avait deux ans de plus que Sansa, et cinq de plus qu'Arya, mais c'était assurément le frère qu'elle préférait et avec qui elle avait les meilleurs rapports. Jon était grand pour son âge, et élancé. Il devait sa carrure sportive au Quidditch et la course à balais qu'il pratiquait depuis tout petit. Arrivé à Poudlard il s'était inscrit au cours de vol du professeur Saan, c'était une matière obligatoire pour les premiers années mais elle existait aussi en option renforcée pour ceux souhaitant maîtriser toutes les finesses de l'art du vol à balais, et les entraînements avaient lieux tous les vendredis après-midis. En seconde année, il avait pu participer aux sélections de l'équipe de sa maison (les premières années n'en avaient pas le droit) il avait bluffé tous ses aînés par sa technique et sa rapidité, et avait immédiatement été pris comme nouvel attrapeur. Jon était d'un naturel timide et discret, il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer et ne parlait pas souvent de lui, il avait un tempérament calme, doté d'une âme altruiste et d'une modestie presque touchante. Mais lorsqu'il était sur un balai, son caractère changeait du tout au tout, faisant ressurgir en lui une fougue totalement débridée. Il portait de long cheveux noirs corbeau, bouclés à souhait, lui tombant juste au dessus des épaules. Ses yeux de jais, en amande, scintillaient à la lumière, et sa bouche arborait une moue doucereuse. Il n'avait des Stark que le nez, à l'instar de son père et d'Arya, et de Catelyn rien évidemment puisqu'il n'était pas son fils.  
\- Il me semble que c'est un vieux pot de fleur. Répondit d'ailleurs cette dernière à son époux.  
\- Ce ne serait pas ça là-bas! S'écria Brann, le plus petit du groupe. Et pour cause, c'était aussi le plus jeune, l'avant dernier des fils Stark. Il avait tout pris de son père, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisettes, son menton carré, ses fossettes creusé lorsqu'il souriait, et bien entendu son fameux nez. Malgré son jeune âge, on pouvait deviner qu'il aurait la même envergure que son père, c'est à dire une stature assez imposante, droit, grand, mais tout en largeur. De Catelyn, il n'avait hérité que de la douceur de ses propos, ses mimiques lorsqu'il était gêné, et sa façon d'agiter ses bras lorsqu'il s'exprimait. En effet malgré sa carrure, Brann était plus doué pour la réflexion que pour le combat et Arya se faisait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler.  
Il était collé entre Jon et Robb, ses deux grands frères avec qui il avait beaucoup d'affinité, bien plus qu'avec ses deux sœurs malgré leur différence d'âge. Avec Jon il pouvait se confier librement, il était toujours là pour le rassurer quand ça n'allait pas, et c'était vers lui qu'il se tournait quand il avait besoin de parler de quelque chose, de l'un de ses rêves, souvent étranges qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours, ou bien l'une de ses découvertes. Avec Robb c'était plutôt lorsqu'il avait besoin de conseil, sur une attitude à avoir, ses devoirs ou lorsqu'il ne maîtrisait pas quelque choses, Robb était un très bon professeur. C'était l'aîné des Stark, ses cheveux auburn étaient coupés plus court que ceux de Jon, et légèrement ondulés comme ceux de sa mère, il avait lui aussi les yeux des Tully, et malicieux, tirant cependant plus sur le turquoise. Il n'était pas très grand, Jon le dépassait déjà, mais carré et droit, son visage était toujours parqué d'un sourire franc, ce qui reflétait tout à fait son caractère. En effet même si Robb avait le port altier et les manières respectueuses, il n'en restait pas moins un incroyable gouailleur, espiègle et taquin, toujours fourré dans les mauvais coup à tel point que sa mère désespérait de recevoir des lettres de Poudlard à son sujet.  
Tout ce petit groupe se précipita à l'endroit indiqué par Bran. Il y avait en effet un vieux pot en terre cuite, fissuré et tout plein de terre, dissimulé entre deux embarcadères.  
\- Il vous reste 5 minutes. Déclara Catelyn, les yeux remplis d'émotions. Sansa lui sauta littéralement au cou, la serrant bien fort contre elle. Lady Catelyn lui rendit son étreinte.  
\- Voyons Sansa tout se passera bien, nous nous reverrons pour les vacances d'hiver, ce n'est pas si long, lui lança son père en lui caressant la tête affectueusement, alors qu'elle se tournait pour l'embrasser lui aussi.  
\- Embrassez Rickon de ma part! Souffla Sansa dans ses bras.

Arya lui tira la langue en se moquant d'elle, et Sansa remplaça bien vite sa tristesse par de l'irritation en lui rendant sa grimace.  
\- Allez tenez-vous tous au pot, un doigt suffira, il va bientôt partir, continua Lord Eddard tout en embrassant son fils Robb, puis Jon, suivit de prêt par son épouse.

\- Je vous préviens, Robb Hoster Rickard Stark, menaça Catelyn, une lettre de Poudlard, une seule, qui me dit que Theon et toi avez fait exploser les toilettes...  
\- Faire exploser les toilettes? Nous n'avons jamais fait ça! Se défendit Robb entre deux embrassades. Lady Catelyn passa devant Jon, ce dernier eu un mouvement d'approche mais sembla se raviser alors que Catelyn lui lançait un bref signe de tête.  
\- Mais c'est une très bonne idée merci Mère ! Continua Robb, et avant qu'elle n'ai pu protester, le pot de fleur se mit à trembler et ils disparurent tous dans un vrombissement fracassant.

La sensation était désagréable, voir presque insupportable pour Sansa. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle prenait un portoloin. D'ordinaire ils se déplaçaient par la poudre de Cheminette, rapide et très pratique, elle avait surtout l'avantage de vous aspirer simplement d'un endroit à un autre. Avec le portoloin c'était une toute autre affaire, vous voyagiez dans les airs à grande vitesse, _littéralement_. Sansa pouvait sentir des milliers de petites gouttes lui agresser le visage alors qu'ils traversaient de gros nuages sombres. Elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux, le vent la frappait trop brutalement, elle serra un peu plus la mâchoire. De ce qu'avait entendu la jeune fille, cette sensation n'était rien à côté du transplanage. C'était un autre moyen de se déplacer chez les sorciers, un sortilège puissant qui vous téléportait d'un endroit à l'autre par visualisation de la destination. Mais c'était risqué et dangereux. En effet, mal accompli, vous pouviez vous retrouvez séparés de l'un de vos membres, on appelait ça la désartibulation, et ça ne donnait pas du tout envie à Sansa d'essayer. De toute façon ce moyen de déplacement était régulé par le ministère de la magie, il fallait obtenir un permis pour l'utiliser, que la plupart des élèves passaient pendant leur 6ème année.

Alors que le tourbillon se faisait de plus en plus intense et que Sansa était bientôt à court d'air, l'enfer se stoppa. Le vide complet, la rousse ne ressentait plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, inquiète, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une sorte d'apesanteur à plus de trois cent mètre du sol. D'un coup, la gravité repris le dessus et elle tomba en chute libre. Sansa hurla à plein poumon, mais son cri était étouffé par le vent, du coin de l'oeil elle pût voir Robb et Jon exploser de rire, ils se moquaient d'elle!  
\- Tiens-toi droite! Lança Jon, comme si tu étais debout!  
La dernière fois que Sansa avait pris un portoloin elle était fermement accrochée à son père, seule c'était une autre affaire! Elle tenta de se mettre dans la même position que ses frères, qui abordaient leur chute comme s'ils descendaient des escaliers. Elle parvint à faire quelques moulinets avec ses pieds avant de s'écraser durement contre le sol.  
Ses frères arrivèrent quelques secondes après elle, secoués par les rires. Robb l'aida à se relever.  
\- Franchement tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal pour une première fois! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici!  
C'est alors que Sansa prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ils avaient atterri sur une petite plaine, la nuit était bien tombée entre temps, elle était éclairée par de gros réverbère, dont la lumière se reflétait sur l'eau noire d'un immense lac. Ils étaient entourés par des dizaines de jeunes sorciers, certains fêtaient leur retrouvailles par de belles embrassades affectueuses, quelques uns avaient l'air aussi perdue qu'elle, et surtout des dizaines d'autres dégringolaient encore de par les nuages comme une pluie d'humains. Si certains arrivaient avec un grand sourire, habitués, à la manière de Robb et Jon, effectivement quelques autres avaient l'air de ne jamais avoir pris de portoloin de leur vie et s'effondraient en grand fracas. Ce fut le cas d'un jeune garçon qui tomba à deux millimètres de Sansa, se ramassant la tête la première contre le sol. Sansa lui tendit rapidement la main. Le jeune garçon, un brun aux allures un peu pataudes, accepta sa main avec un sourire sincère, avant de regarder autour de lui avec de grands yeux étonnés, émerveillé. Sa réaction fit rire Robb et Jon, qui s'avancèrent vers lui pour lui serrer la main.  
\- Toi tu dois être un né-moldu! Moi c'est Robb Stark, voici mon frère Jon et ma sœur Sansa, elle fait sa rentrée aussi cette année.  
\- Podrick Payne, répondit le jeune brun en échangeant une poignée de main avec les deux autres, et ça c'est rien en comparaison de la surprise que j'ai eu quand un sorcier a débarqué chez moi pour me dire que j'en étais un, il a lancé un sort qui a rapetissé tous les meubles de la cuisine en guise de preuve...  
Le petit groupe pouffa de rire, avant d'être coupé par un cri de joie.  
\- Roooooobb!  
Le concerné de retourna d'un coup, reconnaissant la voix d'entre mille, avant de courir vers Theon. Les corps des deux garçons s'entrechoquèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire en se serrant dans les bras.  
\- Tu m'as manqué mon frère ! Lança Robb, alors ces vacances en France?  
Theon était un peu plus grand que Robb, à peine deux centimètres, il portait des cheveux blond foncés qui ondulaient dans tout les sens, lui donnant un air décoiffé et enjôleur, accentué par ses yeux bleu-gris très pales. Theon avait été élevé par la famille Stark. En effet c'était un orphelin que Ned avait recueillit lors de l'une de ses missions pour le ministère de la magie. Il avait donc passé toute son enfance avec eux, et étant du même âge que Robb, il s'était forgé un lien très puissant entre eux. C'est en arrivant à Poudlard qu'il rencontra sa grande soeur, Asha Greyjoy, dont il n'avait aucune connaissance avant ce jour là. Cependant leur père n'avait pas tenu à rencontrer son fils, et s'était opposé à ce que ce dernier vienne vivre chez eux. Theon avait donc continué à vivre chez les Stark, qu'il considérait comme sa vraie famille. Mais cette année Asha avait tenue à passer des vacances avec lui, ils étaient donc partis en France il y a un mois de cela.  
\- Pas si mal! Et les filles là-bas sont plutôt mignonnes! Souffla Theon avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Mère me fait te passer une embrassade! Répondit Robb en riant.

Alors que les derniers élèves arrivaient, une voix amplifiée se fit entendre.

\- Les premières années, tous avec moi!  
Sansa chercha son propriétaire, elle commençait à paniquer de plus en plus.  
\- C'est Mestre Luwin, c'est le mestre de Poudlard! Indiqua Jon à sa soeur et à Podrick. C'est un puissant sorcier, et très bon alchimiste. Allez, dépêchez-vous de le rejoindre, on se retrouvera dans la grande salle! Puis il partit rejoindre Robb et les autres à l'opposé.  
Sansa et Podrick échangèrent un regard angoissé avant de suivre le flot de premières années qui avançait à la rencontre d'un vieil homme aux sourcils épais à l'allure accueillante.  
\- C'est bien c'est bien regroupez-vous! Vous allez maintenant embarquer sur ces barques, pas plus de quatre à la fois! Annonça Mestre Luwin, tout en montant dans l'une d'entre elle.  
Sansa s'approcha de la rive avec Podrick lorsqu'on l'interpella. Elle se retourna et se retrouve face à un grand blond aux yeux verts, qu'elle reconnut comme le fils du meilleur ami de son père.  
\- Joffrey! S'exclama t-elle, cela fait bien longtemps !  
En effet ils s'étaient vus quelques fois lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits, la dernière fois lors d'un mariage d'une cousine éloignée de Sansa, mais cela remontait à quelques années déjà. Les deux avaient bien grandis entre temps.

\- Comment allez-vous très chère? Et votre famille? S'enquit Joffrey en embarquant avec elle, Podrick, et un autre garçon dont le visage était perlé de taches de rousseurs.  
\- Tout va très bien, répondit Sansa le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de trouver une figure qu'elle connaissait, père m'a prévenue que vous faisiez votre rentrée aussi cette année.  
\- Oui, et je n'arrive plus à contenir mon excitation! J'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je serai réparti, avez-vous déjà une idée de la votre Lady Sansa?  
\- La maison? Demanda Podrick, de plus en plus blanc à mesure que la barque claquait contre le tumulte de l'eau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait en dessous, mais préférait resté ignorant sur la question.  
Joffrey lui accorda un regard dédaigneux.  
\- Un né-moldu? Il fit claquer sa langue dans un bruit désagréable, sache mon ami que Poudlard est divisé en quatre maison, il y a Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Chaque élève est réparti dans l'une de ces maisons lors de sa première année selon ses qualités.  
Il avait dit ça le ton supérieur et plein de suffisance.  
\- Et ne me coupe plus quand je parle, ajouta t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Sansa, pour ma part j'aimerais être envoyé à Serpentard, c'est là que vont les gens ambitieux, ou bien Gryffondor, comme toute ma famille, même mon oncle avait été envoyé là-bas... Enfin ça ne veut rien dire, ma mère par exemple, avait été envoyé à Serdaigle, ça avait surpris tout le monde à l'époque!  
Sansa ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, toute sa famille aussi était allé à Gryffondor, les Stark et les Lannister était connu pour leur lignée de Gryffondor. Il y avait de grande famille comme cela, où tous étaient envoyés dans une même maison, Sansa en connaissait quelques unes, pour les Tully par exemple c'était Poufsouffle, sa mère avait fait l'exception en étant envoyé à Gryffondor, il y avait les Targaryen aussi, connu pour leur longue lignée de Serpentard, ou encore les Tyrell, pour Serdaigle. Mais ses parents avaient été clairs là-dessus, peu importe où elle serait envoyée, car chaque maison avait son prestige.  
La barque ripa contre la rive et déjà il était temps de descendre. Le visage de Podrick repris ses couleurs à l'instant même où il posa pied au sol. Puis il porta un regard émerveillé sur l'immensité du château qui se tenait devant eux. Poudlard. Le groupe suivit Mestre Luwin jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'école.  
\- Les filles de ce côté, les garçons par ici, ordonna le mestre en indiquant deux petites portes opposées l'une à l'autre, vous avez une dizaine de minutes pour revêtir votre uniforme, quand ce sera fait vous me rejoindrez ici.  
Sansa suivit les filles du groupe et entra dans une petite pièce aux allures douillettes. Plusieurs coussins moelleux jonchaient le sol, de nombreux fauteuils de toutes formes étaient entreposés ainsi que de hauts paravents, et un feu ravivant brûlait dans l'âtre, diffusant sa chaleur dans toute la pièce. Enfin, au fond de la pièce, se tenait un portant où étaient suspendus tous les uniformes. Sansa chercha le sien, que sa mère avait fait faire il y avait moins d'une semaine. L'uniforme de Poudlard se composait d'une robe cintrée à volants noire et au col et poignets blancs (pour les garçons c'était un haut au col et poignets semblables avec un pantalon noir) ainsi que d'une cape sur laquelle était brodés leur nom et prénom ainsi que les armoiries de la famille, ou du comté auquel elle est rattachée. Sansa trouva rapidement le sien, puis elle s'éloigna du groupe pour se changer derrière l'un des paravents. Quand ce fut fait, elle regarda sa robe bleu pastel d'un air interrogatif, ne sachant qu'en faire.  
\- Il faut la laisser sur la petite table, des elfes de maisons viendront les récupérer pour les laver et ils se retrouveront dans nos affaires! Répondit à sa question silencieuse une jeune fille aux grands yeux marrons pourvu d'une belle tignasse brune.  
Sansa la remercia en souriant.  
\- De rien! C'est ma grande sœur qui me l'a dit avant d'arriver! Au fait, moi c'est Jeyne Poole!  
Les deux jeunes filles sympathisèrent tout en rejoignant Mestre Luwin, où elle retrouvèrent Podrick et Joffrey.  
\- Bien, maintenant suivez-moi! Ordonna le vieil homme une fois qu'ils furent tous rassemblés. Il les mena jusqu'à une grande porte qui s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, et ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Sansa n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grand, la salle était immense, toute dallée de marbre, et semblait dépourvue de plafond.  
\- C'est un plafond magique, Indiqua une petite blonde à son voisin, un grand dadais aux yeux d'un bleu perçant, il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel !  
Cinq tables étaient disposées dans la salle, quatre en ligne et une dernière tout au fond qui semblait dominer les autres. Robb, Theon et Jon devaient sans doute se trouver sur l'une d'entre elle, à lui faire des signes de la main, mais Sansa était bien trop tendue pour les chercher du regard.  
Mestre Luwin s'arrêta, juste en face d'un tabouret où était posé un étrange chapeau, vieux et tout rapiécé.  
\- Quand j'appellerai vos noms, vous viendrez vous placer sur ce tabouret et le choixpeau magique déterminera de votre maison, mais avant...  
Mestre Luwin s'écarta pour que tout le monde puisse bien voir le choixpeau, lorsqu'une déchirure tout près du bas de celui-ci s'articula comme une bouche, Podrick fut tellement étonné qu'il ne put retenir une exclamation, et le chapeau se mit à chanter. Sansa était bien trop stressée pour comprendre les paroles du choixpeau, mais elle comprit que ce dernier exposait les différentes qualités de chacune des maisons, et quelque chose en rapport avec de la neige, mais elle n'était pas bien sûr.  
\- Bien, lança le mestre quand le choixpeau eut finît, pour calmer le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui avait suivi la ballade, Abbot Helga!  
Une jeune fille à l'air rêveuse s'avança vers le tabouret d'un air tendu, elle s'installa et plaça le chapeau sur sa tête. Après un petit moment, celui-ci cria :  
\- POUFSOUFFLE !  
Des applaudissements et des sifflements éclatèrent de l'une des quatre tables et Helga courut rejoindre sa nouvelle maison. Mestre Luwin continua son appel, et se fût rapidement le tour de Baratheon Joffrey. Le grand blond partit s'installer presque en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. À peine qu'il l'eut effleuré que le choixpeau déclara :  
\- SERPENTARD!  
Il y courut son sourire toujours aux lèvres et y fut accueilli avec le même tumulte que pour les autres. Le mestre poursuivit son énumération et Gendry, le grand brun aux yeux perçants, fût le premier à être envoyé à Gryffondor, là, on tapait carrément du poing sur la table et Sansa n'aurait pas été surprise que ses frères et ses amis soient responsables du boucan et des cris d'acclamation. Plus la liste défilait et plus la boule au ventre de Sansa grossissait, et si elle n'était tout simplement pas acceptée? Et si en fait elle n'était pas une sorcière, et que sa baguette s'était trompée elle aussi? Elle resserra le fin bâton de bois qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche en déglutissant. C _oeur de dragon, bois d'acacia, très fine, 26.5 centimètre, souple._ c'est ce qu'avait déclaré Geraint Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette chez qui Sansa avait obtenu la sienne. Elle avait essayé pendant plus d'un quart d'heure des dizaines de baguettes et le résultat était toujours catastrophique, c'est après qu'elle ai brisé le miroir près de l'entrée qu'Ollivander se tapa la main sur le front en s'exclamant " _Mais bien sur! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt?_!" il s'était précipité sur son échelle à roulette, avait parcouru quelques rayons, fait tomber de nombreuses boîtes, et en était revenu avec une, couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Il lui avait faite essayer et instantanément Sansa avait ressenti une connexion, et fût parcourue d'une chaleur qui envahît tout son corps. Le fabriquant lui avait expliqué que cette baguette était absolument unique, de ce fait chaque baguette possédant un coeur de dragon est unique puisque l'ingrédient ne peut fournir qu'une baguette, mais surtout le bois d'acacia dans laquelle elle avait été taillée provenait d'un très vieille arbre qui avait pris la foudre, même si l'on pensait plutôt qu'il avait été frappé par un sortilège de Merlin lors d'un énième affrontement avec Morgane. Ollivander lui avait raconté que son grand père, dans l'un de ses nombreux voyages, s'était retrouvé face à cet arbre que tout le monde pensait mort. Or, à bien y regarder et grâce à son œil expérimenté, il pût voir que l'arbre repoussait, comme s'il renaissait de ses cendres, il affrontait la mort. Le vieil Ollivander prit ce qu'il fallait de cette nouvelle pousse à la fabrication d'une nouvelle baguette, et laissa suffisamment à l'arbre pour qu'il puisse vivre. Cela avait été la dernière baguette fabriquée par son grand père, et jamais elle n'avait trouvée de propriétaire. _"Quoi de mieux pour une baguette ne trouvant pas son sorcier qu'un sorcier ne trouvant pas sa baguette ?_ " avait-il déclaré, un sourire mystérieux parqué sur ses lèvres. Sansa n'avait pas trop compris le sens de ces mots, bien trop heureuse d'avoir enfin une baguette. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde que sa baguette l'ai belle et bien choisie.  
Enfin ce fut le tour de Podrick Payne, le garçon déglutit difficilement et partit poser le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le chapeau prit beaucoup plus de temps pour choisir que pour les autres élèves.  
Alors que cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que le choixpeau magique hésitait, un des élèves de Gryffondor s'exclama :  
\- UN CHAPEAUFLOU!  
Tout les élèves se mirent à crier la même chose. Le chapeau marmonnait toujours des paroles incompréhensibles et Podrick se crispait de plus en plus enfin il déclara bien fort :  
\- SERDAIGLE!  
Puis ce fût le tour de Jeyne Poore, la jeune fille aux grands yeux marrons qui fût envoyé elle aussi à Serdaigle. Après elle il y eut un certain Donovan Rowle à Serpentard, suivit d'un Cornélius Shacklebolt pour Gryffondor, et enfin Sansa Stark fût appelée.  
Sansa se dirigea timidement vers le tabouret, et les mains tremblante elle posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle fixait un point devant elle mais tout semblait flou.  
\- Oh! Une fille Stark ! S'exclama le chapeau, cela faisait longtemps!  
En effet Sansa était la première fille Stark depuis Lyanna, la soeur de son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.  
\- Je vois de grandes qualités, reprit le choixpeau, un courage incontestable, et une force d'esprit redoutable, mais je vois aussi une grande sagesse, un tempérament réfléchi et une certaine soif de savoir... Ça ne fait aucun doute ! SERDAIGLE!  
À peine le choixpeau eût-il fait sa déclaration qu'on l'acclamait déjà à la table des Serdaigle, Sansa s'y précipita, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents, et pris place entre Podrick et Jeyne. Une fois assise, elle reçu de nombreuses tapes dans le dos de part ses aînés, et plusieurs lui serrèrent la main, comme ils l'avaient fait pour les autres, notamment un grand brun au sourire séducteur qui se présenta comme étant le préfet de Serdaigle, Oberyn Martell.  
Mestre Luwin appela encore quatre autres élèves, pour finir avec un certain Aodh Weasley, que Sansa reconnu comme étant le garçon roux aux nombreuses taches de rousseurs ayant fait la traversée avec eux.  
\- ENCORE UN WEASLEY! s'écria le choixpeau, avec toi aucun doute possible! GRYFFONDOR!  
À la suite de quoi plusieurs roux de la table des Gryffondor se levèrent carrément pour l'acclamer.  
Mestre Luwin rangea le tabouret et le choixpeau avant de prendre à la grande table des professeurs. C'est à ce moment que le directeur de l'école, le professeur Everard, se leva tout en continuant d'applaudir. C'était un vieil homme très souriant, qui inspirait confiance, il avait de soyeux cheveux gris, tirant sur le blanc, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et était pourvu d'une épaisse et longue moustache, qui retombait sur une grosse barbe grise qui se terminait en pique. Il portait un grand chapeau entre le violet et l'indigo, de la même couleur que sa robe de sorcier aux manches larges et argentées. En plus d'être un sorcier très puissant et un fin duelliste, il était apprécié de tous ses élèves, et de tous les professeurs.  
\- Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous! C'est avec un immense plaisir que j'inaugure cette année encore la rentrée à Poudlard! Avant que nous puissions passer aux réjouissances j'aimerais que nous accueillons comme il se doit le professeur Drogo, qui enseignera l'astronomie suite à la retraite du professeur Mengo.  
Le professeur en question, un grand brun à la peau halé et à la musculature digne d'un dieu grec, se leva et inclina la tête pour saluer les élèves, il reçut une bruyante ovation, et pas mal de filles gloussèrent entre elles.  
\- Maintenant, reprit le directeur, je crois que nous devrions laisser place à ce que notre paillasse désir le plus!  
Il tapa dans ses mains, et tous les plats présents sur la table se remplirent de victuailles toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.  
Podrick reprit son air hébété tandis que de belles cuisses de poulet, du roast-beef, toutes sortes de légumes divers, du gratin, de nombreuse quiches, des saucisses, et tout un tas de sauces se matérialisaient devant lui.  
Il remplit alors son assiette d'un peu de tout, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Sansa n'avait jamais manqué de nourriture, elle était plus que consciente du statut de sa famille, et avait toujours eu ce dont elle avait besoin, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde ici. Elle se servit quelques cuisses de poulet avec des pommes de terre, et ce ne fut qu'en avalant la première fourchette qu'elle se rendit compte que l'intensité de la soirée l'avait affamée!  
\- C'est super bon! S'exclama Jeyne, alors que Podrick agitait vivement la tête en signe d'adéquation, ma sœur m'avait prévenue qu'il y avait de tout, mais je n'imaginais pas * _autant_ * !  
\- Ta soeur est à Serdaigle? Demanda Sansa entre deux bouchée.  
\- Non, elle est en quatrième année à Poufsouffle ! Nous sommes les seules de la famille a être sorcières, elle s'appelle Houssie.  
\- Houssie? Tu veux dire Houssie Poore? Une des batteuse de Poufsouffle? Demanda une fille en face d'eux. Elle avait des cheveux couleur de feu, encore plus chatoyant que ceux de Sansa, et des yeux bleu-gris en amandes.  
\- Vous la connaissez? S'enquit Jeyne avec sourire.  
\- Oh que oui! C'est elle qui m'a valu ça ! Elle tira sur sa robe pour découvrir son épaule droite où y régnait une belle cicatrice toute rose.  
Sansa et Jeyne grimacèrent, tandis que Podrick afficha un air impressionné.  
\- Très bon match d'ailleurs! Poursuivît-elle avec un sourire qui révéla de belles dents bien blanches. J'en ai pris pour quatre jours à l'infirmerie, mais ça valait le coup! Au fait, moi c'est Ygritte, je suis en troisième année!  
Ils se présentèrent tous en se serrant la main, enthousiaste.  
\- Vous allez voir, cette année on la gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons!  
\- Si tu ne fais pas perdre tout les points gagnés avec tes retenues! Ricana une petite brune aux grands yeux chocolat. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bouclés pourvu de reflets blonds et une peau parfaite.  
\- Je suis Margaery Tyrell, continua t-elle de sa voix douce, heureuse de compter de nouvelles lady dans notre maison!  
Elle étudia Sansa avec un regard observateur, tellement profond que la Stark se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux.  
\- Ne seriez-vous pas une fille Stark Mi-lady?  
\- Oui, répondit Sansa timidement, je suis la soeur de Robb. Et la demie-soeur de Jon aussi...  
\- De Jon? Jon Snow, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ? Ygritte fit claquer bruyamment sa langue contre son palais, ce sale louveteau évite tous mes cognards, mais cette année je ne me ferai pas avoir !  
Sansa ne pût s'empêcher de rire face au tempérament impulsif d'Ygritte.  
\- Je propose que nous nous tutoyons mesdemoiselles, oh et monsieur! Après tout nous dépendons maintenant de la même maison ! Et si je peux vous renseigner sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas! Proposa Margaery et tout les trois acquiescèrent.  
\- Ah ça oui! Si vous tenez à tout savoir sur Poudlard, ou plutôt sur ses élèves, c'est à cette fouineuse de Margaery qu'il faut demander, elle a des yeux et des oreilles partout! S'exclama Ygritte.  
Margaery poussa un hoquet faussement indigné, et Ygritte lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.  
Podrick posa ses couverts avec un soupire de contentement, il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé de sa vie. Et bientôt, les différents mets disparurent, et de somptueux gâteaux, d'appétissants biscuits et de beaux fruits mures les remplacèrent. Podrick, qui était repus, se laissa tout de même tenté par une part de tarte à la mélasse.  
Sansa allait s'en servir une part aussi lorsque une voix derrière elle l'interrompit.  
\- Si vous aimez le sucré, je vous conseille plutôt la tarte au citron Milady, vous ne le regretterez pas.  
Sansa se retourna vivement pour tomber face au fantôme d'une femme magnifique, à l'air hautain et fier.  
\- Bonsoir Lady Serdaigle, la salua Margaery.  
Le fantôme les saluèrent d'un signe de tête avec un mince sourire mélancolique avant de continuer sa route.  
\- C'est la Dame grise. Indiqua Ygritte, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, c'est le fantôme de notre maison.  
Devant l'air ahuri de Podrick et Jeyne qui n'avait sans doute jamais vu de fantôme de leur vie, Margaery argumenta :  
\- Il y a de nombreux fantômes à Poudlard! On compte notamment le Baron sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington pour Gryffondor et le moine gras pour Poufsouffle !  
La fin du repas se passa dans le même enthousiasme, et bientôt les desserts disparurent à leur tour.  
\- Bien! S'exclama le directeur en se levant, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire dès à présent c'est de laisser à notre corps et notre esprit un peu de répit avant la journée de demain! Vous recevrez votre emploi du temps au petit déjeuner comme il en est d'usage chaque année. Je vous rappelle cependant certaines règles à suivre pour le restant de l'année. Il est formellement interdit de s'aventurer dans la forêt à la lisière du grand parc...  
Everard lança un regard long et appuyé en direction de Theon et Robb, et Sansa ne pût que se rappeler toutes les lettres que recevaient les Stark à cause de ces deux là, et dans quelle état cela mettait sa mère.

\- De plus, la partie ouest du quatrième étage étant condamnée pour une durée indéterminée, il vous est défendu d'y mettre les pieds lorsque vous vous rendrez à la bibliothèque. Je rappelle aussi que toute formes de persécutions seront fortement sanctionnées, ainsi que toutes formes de violence, je m'attends donc à un comportement mature et réfléchi de votre part en toutes circonstances.

Mais ce que j'attends de vous au plus haut point, c'est que vous rassasiez votre soif de savoir et passiez la meilleure année de votre vie entre les murs de ce château !

Maintenant, tous aux dortoirs !

Tous les élèves se levèrent et se mirent à chanter l'hymne de Poudlard :

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Puis Oberyn appela toute les premières années de Serdaigle, Sansa se rangea avec Jeyne et Podrick.

\- Bien venez, venez ! Rapprochez vous ! Je me présente Oberyn Martell je serai votre préfet pendant toute cette année, et voici Leonnette Fossovoie, votre préfete.

\- Au moindre problème, à la moindre question, sur n'importe quels sujet que ce soit, vous pouvez vous adressez à nous en toute confiance ! Lança la petite blonde répondant au nom de Leonnette. Elle avait l'air délicat et l'œil vif, et sa voix était très douce.

\- Nous allons désormais nous dirigez vers la salle commune de votre nouvelle maison, mémorisez bien le chemin !

Sansa suivit tout le petit groupe, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et elle avait hâte de pouvoir enfin se poser.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest du château, et empruntèrent les grands escaliers.  
\- Rien ne sert de s'énerver lorsqu'un des escaliers bouge, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, déclara Oberynn.

Il montèrent sept étages, et arrivèrent à la tour la plus à l'ouest du château, juste devant eux il y avait un impressionnant heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

\- Pour pouvoir rentrer dans notre salle commune, il faut répondre correctement à la question qu'il vous posera ! Lança Leonnette d'un air joyeux.

Sansa et la plus part des élèves pâlirent à vu d'œil.

\- Et... si on ne trouve pas la réponse ? Se risqua à demander l'un des élèves.

\- Alors il faudra attendre. Que vous trouviez la réponse, ou bien que quelqu'un arrive et la trouve !

Oberynn se tourna vers le heurtoir et le salua.

\- Je suis tous les oiseaux, mais ne vais pas au ciel, je flotte sur l'océan, mais ne suis jamais mouillée, qui suis-je ? Demanda le heurtoir.

Les premières années se regardèrent, relativement perdue.

\- L'ombre ! Répondit Oberynn, confiant.

\- Elle était facile, ricana le heurtoir, en faisant apparaître une porte qui s'ouvrit.

Les élèves pénétrèrent alors dans la salle commune. Elle était ronde, avec de grandes fenêtres en voûte qui donnaient sur les montagnes. Ses fenêtres disposaient toutes d'une paire de rideaux bleus nuit maintenus ouvert grâce à de grosses cordes dorées. Les murs en pierre grise de la salle étaient couverts de tableaux, portrait ou paysage, et de beaux rubans bleus. De nombreux fauteuils matelassés, tous dans une gamme de bleu, de l'azur au marine, ainsi que de petites tables et de grands bureaux, étaient disposés sur de somptueux tapis persan d'un indigo frôlant le violet. Au fond de la pièce dominait une immense cheminée accueillant les flammes orangées d'un feu chaleureux. De chaque côté de cette dernière il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Enfin, en face d'eux posée dans une niche, on pouvait trouver la statut en marbre blanc de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Les filles suivez-moi, les garçons avec Oberynn ! Lança Leonnette.

Les garçon prirent une porte située à droite de la salle, tandis que les filles prirent celle de gauche. Elle débouchait dans une petite tour aux escaliers étroits, les filles montèrent ainsi plusieurs étages en passant devant plusieurs portes, puis Leonnette s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elle et l'ouvrit.

\- Voici le dortoir des premières années ! Vous n'êtes que quatre filles cette année, alors vous aurez pas mal de place !

Sansa et Jeyne entrèrent dans la pièce derrière les deux autres filles, une blonde vénitienne avec de jolies tâches de rousseur répondant au nom d'Aliénor Hawkins et une brune un peu plus grande qu'elles trois pourvue de belles anglaises et des yeux verts du nom de Hildegarde Doll.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer ! Ne vous couchez pas trop tard pour être en forme! La chambre des 5 ème année est au troisième étage, si jamais vous avez un problème ! Passez une bonne nuit mesdemoiselles !

Sansa fit rapidement le tour de la chambre du regard, un immense sourire parqué sur son visage.

Le dortoir était accueillant, c'était une pièce toute ronde, où étaient disposés quatre gros lits à baldaquin tout bleu, dont les draps étaient satinés. Leurs valises étaient déjà sur les lits et Sansa sauta sur le sien, en même temps que les autres filles. Elles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Elles papotèrent ainsi pendant une petite heure, bien trop surexcitée, c'est ainsi que Sansa appris qu'Aliénor était de sang-mêlé, sa mère étant une sorcière et son père un moldu, tandis qu'Hildegarde était de sang pur, et ayant un grand frère en sixième année à Serdaigle. Mais bientôt les filles sentirent leurs paupières se fermer toutes seules, elles se changèrent et firent un tour à la salle de bain, par une petite porte au fond de la pièce. Enfin, elles se couchèrent, et Sansa n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir cette nuit là.

C'était bien ? C'était super nul ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si ça vaut la peine que je continue (bien que j'ai déjà continué en fait x') ) me ferait ultra méga plaisir !

Pleins de bisous !


End file.
